El plan de Frida
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Frida no sabe cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos por Manny por lo que comete una locura.


**El plan de Frida**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera pertenecen a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

* * *

Frida había notado que últimamente Manny se comportaba más raro de lo usual. Seguían sentándose juntos en clases, hasta que el profesor los cambiaba de asiento y seguían metiéndose en los mismos problemas, pero Frida sentía que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Manny solía evitar quedarse a solas con ella, pero en ocasiones tenía la sensación de que quería lo contrario y que necesitaba decirle algo.

No le gustaba para nada.

Manny estaba junto a ella, pero extrañaba a su cómplice y a su mejor amigo. El sentir que le estaba ocultando algo hacía que lo sintiera distante. Al principio creyó que estaba siendo paranoica, pero el comportamiento que adquiría cada vez que decía que quería hablar con él le resultó demasiado evidente.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque después de una batalla el héroe siempre recibe un beso de la chica.

—¿Segura?

—Sí —respondió Frida. Era una verdad a medias, besar a Manny después de que derrotaran a todos esos criminales era algo que quiso hacer, no solo por un cliché. Prefirió callar, estaba cansada de la incomodidad —. No creí que tuviera importancia.

No descartaba algo más en el futuro, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que ese no era el momento.

—Supongo que no la tiene —respondió Manny y Frida no supo interpretar el tono de voz que usó.

No sabía si lucía aliviado de que no pasara nada entre los dos o defraudado por el mismo motivo. Incluso sospechaba que era ella la que se estaba negando a ver lo que le parecía tan claro. Quería a Manny, él era una parte muy importante de su vida, pero momentos como ese le hacían dudar sobre si deseaba ser su mejor amiga o quitar lo platónico de su relación.

—Además estoy enamorada de alguien más —Frida se arrepintió casi al instante de decir eso.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién?

—No te lo diré.

—Soy tu mejor amigo, si no me lo dices a mí ¿A quién se lo dirás?

—Te lo diré, pero cuando me acepte. No quiero que decidas jugar al cupido.

Frida se felicitó mentalmente por esa respuesta, hasta que Manny le hizo saber que no estaba satisfecho con la misma. Le hizo varias veces la misma pregunta y al ver que no obtenía resultados, decidió cambiar de método por uno mucho más irritante. Comenzó a golpear sus costados con uno de sus dedos. No era doloroso, pero si molesto y el hecho de que no se detuviera lo hacía más desesperante.

—Sé que te molesta —le dijo Manny con expresión divertida —, si quieres que me detenga solo tienes que decirme el nombre.

Manny cumplió con su palabra. Durante días pasó golpeándola con el dedo y únicamente se detenía cuando dormía o alguien se lo impedía. Ya fuera un villano que demandara su atención o los profesores que también querían lo mismo, estos últimos incluso llegaron a castigarlo en más de una ocasión.

Fue después del quinceavo día que Frida cedió. Lo hubiera hecho antes de tener un nombre, pero cada vez que tenía uno lo desechaba por diferentes motivos. Ya fuera porque le daba asco solo insinuar que alguien así pudiera gustarle, porque no le pareciera creíble o porque sabía que Manny sería capaz de organizarle una cita y que esta sería recibida con bastante alegría, más de la que le gustaría o convenía.

—Es Zoe Ave.

—¿Zoe Ave? ¿La que te ha molestado desde niña? ¿A la que acusas sin motivo de ser Cuervo?

—Sí y no la acuso, sé que es Cuervo. Ahora ves por qué no quería decirte.

Ver la expresión de Manny hizo que Frida se felicitara mentalmente. Si bien era cierto que Zoe le desagradaba, la expresión de Manny le hacía pensar que no insistiría y mucho menos trataría de jugar al cupido.

—Supongo que deberé guardarme mis sentimientos y esperar a que desaparezcan —agregó de manera un tanto exagerada. Incluso llevó una mano a su frente para darle un dramatismo mayor a sus palabras —, solo prométeme que no intervendrás.

—Pero, Frida…

—Promételo —insistió Frida y trató de poner su mejor cara de tristeza —, es muy importante para mí.

—Pero, Frida, yo podría ayudarte a conseguir una cita.

—¿Has pensado que tal vez no quiera? Sería tan trágico salir con una villana. Debes prometerlo, Manny, solo así me sentiré más tranquila.

—Está bien, lo prometo —respondió Manny a regañadientas.

Después de esa conversación se dedicaron a los deportes extremos. Improvisaron una tabla de surf y unas cajas de cartón viejas. Subieron a la parte más alta de la montaña más alta de Ciudad Milagro y desde allí bajaron a toda velocidad. Pese a los moretones y raspones que se hicieron, se dedicaron toda la tarde a dicho juego.

En cuanto Frida llegó a su casa, su padre se mostró igualmente de preocupado que de enojado. Mientras colocaba algunas vendas en sus heridas, no dejaba de decirle lo irresponsable que había sido y de recordarle que unas cajas de cartón jamás podrían ser un reemplazo de un casco de seguridad.

Pese a saber que a su padre no le gustaba que lo ignorara cuando le llamaba la atención, no pudo hacer nada para evitar quedarse dormida. Al día siguiente cuando despertó y encontró una nota, supo que los platos sucios serían el menor de sus problemas y es que su padre le dejó una nota diciéndole que debía encargarse de la limpieza de los platos y que tendría prohibido salir, especialmente si era con Manny hasta nuevo aviso. Prohibición que no tenía planeado cumplir.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron de manera normal para Frida y ella pudo seguir con sus planes en los que estaba divertirse con Manny y que su banda alcanzara el estrellato. Ver que su amigo volvía a ser el mismo de siempre había disipado las pocas dudas que tenía por haber mencionado el nombre de su rival, pero a la vez que se sintiera un poco dolida y es que había una parte de ella que quería algo más que la amistad del Tigre.

La calma se rompió cuando Zoe apareció. Ella la arrinconó contra su casillero y cuando creyó que le iba a reclamar por algo, la besó. Se quedó sin aliento, no solo por el hecho de haber sido tomada por sorpresa, sino que también por la intensidad del beso. En cuanto se separó, su confusión se hizo más grande.

—Te veo en el cine, el sábado en la noche. No llegues tarde, odio esperar.

Escuchar las risas de Manny le hicieron confirmar lo que ya sospechaba. Su amigo era el único que podía estar detrás de todo. Mentalmente se reclamó por no haber sospechado nada. Manny había estado bastante tranquilo algo que, cuando tenía una idea en mente, nunca podía considerarse como una buena señal.

—¡Lo prometiste! —le reclamó.

—Y cumplí mi promesa —Manny puso su mejor cara de inocente, una que conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse engañar —, y no dije nada, pero puede que lo haya insinuado ¿De qué te quejas? Tienes una cita.

—Eso es lo que me temo.


End file.
